


Plight

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and Allan and Tatsuya are trying to catch the train home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plight

The light of the departing train in the pouring rain was all that could be seen when they finally made it under shelter at the train station, and Allan dropped the gunpla case he had been so carefully protecting from the rain. "The train!" He cried out in despair. "We missed the train! Tatsuyaaaaa... I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, if only I hadn't..."

The next thing that crossed Allan's mind was to freak out about the gunpla case, and he started checking if it was all right, and Tatsuya, having also made it under the roof, slumped down on the bench there and laughed, partially out of relief for getting out of the rain and mostly for Allan having a moment. He then took a deep breath and checked the gunpla case he had been dragging himself - still nice and dry, thankfully. "Just drizzle, he said," Tatsuya commented cheerfully, teasing his partner. "It'll be fine, we'll make it before it starts raining, he said."

Allan sat down next to him, looking absolutely miserable. "I'm sorry! I kind of forgot slight rain here could turn into a full-blown typhoon at any time. Now we're stuck here and we missed the last train. What are we going to do..."

"Stop that, I was joking," Tatsuya cut in, patting Allan on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. And come on, do you read too much manga or something?" Allan gave him a questioning look, and Tatsuya dug up his phone from his pocket, bringing up the train time table. "It's not even the last one, there's still two more trains today. Sure, this is a smaller town and there are fewer connections, so we're going to have to wait for an hour, but it isn't _that_ bad."

"Oh, ah, I..." Allan finally relaxed and laughed a little. "Whew. Ah heh, looks like I might've overreacted, just a bit." He sat back and closed his eyes, and Tatsuya just patted his shoulder some more, trying to relax himself.

They were in the small town for a gunpla workshop event and had chosen to take the train, since their only luggage was the cases with samples and some tools, as the event organizer had provided all the other necessary things. Tatsuya smiled to himself; he considered the event quite the success for his mission of spreading the joy of gunpla. It had rained lightly in the morning when they had arrived, which Allan had indeed called "drizzle" - it had still rained a little when they had left the event, except it had turned into sudden downpour when they had been halfway to the train station.

Gunpla nerds as they were, the priority had been to protect their sample gunpla cases, and now they had managed to miss the train. "At least it isn't cold today," Tatsuya mused. "And there's a vending machine here, too. Really, it's not that bad!"

Allan looked at him and smiled. "A bright side to everything, huh? Well, guess we'll just have to wait." He looked at Tatsuya again, his expression turning a little worried. "But will you be all right? Your shirt is all wet." Tatsuya raised his hand and looked at his shirt sleeve, having to admit that Allan was correct. "Come on, take mine!"

"It's nothing-" Tatsuya started to say, but Allan had already taken off his dark shirt and was pulling off his T-shirt. "Allan, if you do that," he protested. "Then you'll be the one without a dry shirt!"

"No worries, this one's still more or less fine on the inside," Allan insisted, handing the T-shirt over to Tatsuya then pulling his other shirt back on. Tatsuya wasn't entirely convinced, but it was too late to continue his protests. "I'll be okay wearing this," Allan claimed as he worked on the buttons to close the shirt then folded up his sleeves that seemed to be the most wet part of the shirt. "Really, take that wet shirt off already," Allan continued, opening a package of tissues he had picked up from somewhere and wiping the outside of his shirt to dry the few more drenched spots a little.

Tatsuya obliged, removing the vest and the shirt he wore. "If you insist, although I highly doubt we'll have a chance to try drying these before we get home," he pondered. "But I have this," he added, removing a tote bag with a gunpla advertisement on it from his pocket. It was a freebie from the event, and he was suddenly glad he had picked it up. "I better just stick these in here, and we can worry about getting them dry when we're back home."

With the wet clothes out of the way, he leaned back on the bench and stretched his arms a little. Allan wandered off to the vending machine to pick up something then sat down next to him again. "Here," he said, handing Tatsuya a can. "I got us some snacks and drinks. Now we just sit here for about an hour."

"And I have Gundam episodes on my phone," Tatsuya said, holding the thing up. "An hour is nothing! Here, look up the video folder." Allan took the phone, and Tatsuya opened his drink can and took a sip as he watched Allan browse the files before opening one of the videos. They both sat back more comfortably as Allan held up the phone, and Tatsuya smiled as he put down his drink on the bench.

Getting stuck here for a little bit was really not too bad in the end, he admitted as he leaned a little closer to Allan to get a better view of the screen, then just let his head slump against Allan's shoulder. They had been so busy today, and here they had a whole hour to relax. A welcome little break before the train travel home, Tatsuya thought, closing his eyes.

He blinked and got up from his comfortable spot. Everything outside the station's lights had turned dark all of a sudden, he realized as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. His phone that had been playing the Gundam episode wasn't there either anymore, and Allan was looking at him with an awfully gentle smile on his face. "Uh, wait. When did it get dark?" Tatsuya wondered aloud.

"You fell asleep halfway through the episode," Allan explained, giving him the obvious answer. "Can't be helped, it's been a long day. You looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you up." 

"Mm-hmm," Tatsuya muttered, still having a bit trouble trying to feel more awake. Such a shame, he thought, he had wanted to watch the episode - or was it just a shame that he had woken up, when leaning on Allan's shoulder had actually felt pretty nice? "And you spent how long just sitting there playing pillow for me?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

Allan grinned. "Oh, some time?" He vaguely answered, but he handed Tatsuya's phone back to him at that point, and a quick look on the time told Tatsuya he'd had a good forty minute nap. "I don't mind playing pillow for you. You can nap more in the train if you want," Allan offered. "Getting home is going to take us till near midnight at this rate, though, with the train change. I checked the time tables while you napped."

The rain outside the train station kept falling, and Tatsuya watched it for a moment, then idly checked the time tables himself. It unfortunately looked like Allan was correct - with the train they were waiting for, the connection they needed to take, not to mention actually getting home from the train station, it would be late before they got home. "Guess it's a good thing we didn't have any plans for the evening," he pondered. "Plan right now seems to be, grab some dinner while we wait for the next connection after this train."

"It's a plan," Allan agreed. "The snacks I got should be enough to get us that far. It's only a little over an hour from here."

Enough to finish that Gundam episode or watch another, Tatsuya thought, although he seriously considered the napping more part. Getting home late had its bad sides, especially since they had more work tomorrow. He stared at the wall of rain outside the station with a sad smile touching his lips. Well, that definitely ruined plans for anything else tonight, he figured. "Well. I could go for some earlier dinner," he said as he glanced around to make sure there was nobody around to see them, then leaned closer to Allan and pressed a kiss on his lips. "This type of dinner..."

Allan closed his eyes for a moment and kissed him back, but he then pulled away for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes. "Not too bad, although maybe you get to settle for the snacks after all," he cheerfully commented. "I suddenly remember this one incident which involved a train and you not being able to wait till we got home..."

"Oh be quiet. That was something like last year," Tatsuya cut in, wrapping his arms around Allan's shoulders and pulling him in for another, deeper kiss. "Meijin gets what Meijin wants, right?" He muttered between kisses.

"Quite true, but Tatsuya..." Allan got silenced by yet another kiss, but he then grabbed Tatsuya's arms. "Tatsuyaaa..." He mumbled against the kiss, his protests completely ignored. "Tatsuya, the train!"

At that point Tatsuya caught himself and pulled away, realizing the train was approaching the station. "Uh. Yes, the train," he said, quickly composing himself. He also realized another person beside them just arrived at the station at that moment; well, if they had seen anything, there was always the excuse of Allan being a foreigner, he thought, even as he felt his face flushing a little.

"Meijin gets whatever he wants when we get home," Allan whispered before he moved to check on their gunpla cases. "Try being patient?"

Tatsuya sighed but smiled at that, even if he was mentally making slight changes to the earlier dinner plan. 

There was always the option of finding a hotel in the town where they were supposed to change trains, then getting an early morning connection back home before work tomorrow, right?

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Random AraYuu idea that happened because it was raining one evening. Allan getting overly dramatic as always.
> 
> Train related "incident" Allan is referring to at the end bit would be the events of [Resolve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2457140).


End file.
